The use of highway signs to warn “wrong way” drivers driving in one or more adjacent lanes wherein vehicles are moving in opposite directions is well known, so as to reduce the incident of serious and often fatal accidents. In order to achieve this objective, such signs have been positioned in a variety of different ways, with more or less success. In some cases, the drivers fail to see the signs as positioned, and in some cases the signs are positioned so as to be clearly seen by drivers going in the correct direction, startling them and causing them to panic and react inappropriately, sometimes in a dangerous manner. In the case of roads wherein there are multiple lanes moving in the same direction, for example, such signs positioned on the outside shoulders of the outer lanes are not seen by drivers going the wrong way in the inside lanes. This problem is aggravated by the tendency of drivers to look rightward to view signs, and to disregard signs to their left, which is where the “wrong way” signs would be positioned as they proceeded in the wrong direction. In order to remedy this problem, in some cases “wrong way” signs have been positioned in the roadway median between opposite moving lanes. This has led to the problem referred to above, namely that drivers going in the correct direction also clearly view such signs, and are startled, especially drivers new to that particular sign usage area. Also, drivers who see such “wrong way” signs often soon come to ignore them, so will likely continue to ignore them when they are, in fact, going in the wrong direction. There is thus a need in the art for sign assemblies which will remedy these problems, and also reduce the number of signs needed, and according the cost of placing such signs. This is true both in the case of multilane roads, and in the case of roads with only a single lane in each direction.